Zoanoroid
are the the main threat of Rockman.EXE Beast. They are NetNavis that were corrupted by the Beast Factor, which made them loyal to one of the Cyber Beasts. Zoanoroids can be identified with their Navi symbols being replaced by the symbols of either Glaga or Falzer and their ability to Beast Out. They don't have operators and fight to destroy humans, along with followers of the other Cyber Beast in the war between Glaga and Falzer. Most of them come from Beyondard and are addressed with the prefix “Zoano”. For example, the Zoanoroid SparkMan.EXE would be Zoano SparkMan.EXE. Some Zoanoroids don't have regular world counterparts. History The Zoanoroids invaded Netto Hikari's world in an attempt to capture Trill.EXE for their respective leaders. As Netto's world lacks the Beast Factor and a constant Dimensional Area, Zoano Punk.EXE forced Makoto Aoki to create CopyBots for the Zoanoroids, allowing them to attack in the real world. They are later fought in Beyondard. After the defeat of the Super Cybeast, the Beast Factor was wiped out from Beyondard, putting an end to the Zoanoroids. Due to their defeat, Zoanoroids did not appear in Beast+, although they were mentioned when Netto initially believed Zero.EXE to be a Zoanoroid, but immediately corrected himself, knowing it couldn't be possible. Zoanoroid Soldiers Zoanoroid Soldiers are the generic footmen of Glaga and Falzar. It is unknown how they came to be, but it is likely they are NormalNavis infected with the Beast Factor. List of Zoanoroids Falzer's army * Zoano CloudMan.EXE * Zoano FreezeMan.EXE * Zoano GateMan.EXE * Zoano SwallowMan.EXE * Zoano Punk.EXE * Zoano SnakeMan.EXE * Zoano SparkMan.EXE (Converted to Glaga’s army) * Zoano CutMan Brothers *Zoano SwordMan.EXE *Zoano KendoMan.EXE *Zoano Medi.EXE Galga's army * Zoano Colonel.EXE (temporarily) * Zoano DarkMan.EXE * Zoano FlameMan.EXE * Zoano GutsMan.EXE * Zoano JunkMan.EXE * Zoano NumberMan.EXE * Zoano PharaohMan.EXE * Zoano PlantMan.EXE * Zoano QuickMan.EXE * Zoano StoneMan.EXE * Zoano WhaleMan.EXE * Zoano YamatoMan.EXE * Zoano FootMan.EXE * Zoano MetalMan.EXE *Zoano NapalmMan.EXE *Zoano BlizzardMan.EXE Minor Zoanoroids in Falzar’s Army These Zoanoroids (sans SwordMan) invade Earth and begin terrorizing the city, but are stopped by the Cross Fusion Members. Zoano SwordMan.EXE Zoano SwordMan fought against Zoano Colonel.EXE in Hazaara, but was deleted by Colonel’s Screen Divide. Zoano KendoMan.EXE Zoano KendoMan invades Earth with several other Zoanoroids, and fights against Princess Pride and Yuriko Ozono. He is about to finish off C.F. KnightMan before C.F. NeedleMan stops him with her Needle Cannon, and the two finish him off with ShotGun Battle Chips. Zoano Medi.EXE After Nenji Rokushakudama and Jasmine stop Zoano NapalmMan, Zoano Medi throws several Medi Capsules at C.F. Medi, who is guarded by C.F. NapalmMan. As Jasmine tries to wake Nenji up, Zoano Medi confronts her as Jasmine watches on in confusion. She is presumably defeated, as Nenji and Jasmine later arrive in Dentech City unhurt. Minor Zoanoroids in Glaga’s Army These Zoanoroids invade Earth and begin terrorizing the city, however they are stopped by the Cross Fusion Members. Zoano MetalMan.EXE Zoano MetalMan attacks Princess Pride and Yuriko Ozono after they defeat Zoano KendoMan.EXE, launching rockets at the two. They are unharmed, however, and team up to fight him. Zoano NapalmMan.EXE Zoano NapalmMan.EXE fights against Nenji Rokushakudama and Jasmine, exchanging blasts with C.F. NapalmMan before C.F. Medi uses her Medi Capsule to stun him. He is then blasted by C.F. NapalmMan and deleted. Zoano BlizzardMan.EXE Zoano BlizzardMan.EXE was pursuing Dekao Oyama around in front of Maha Ichiban, but Dark Miyabi throws exploding spikes under BlizzardMan’s skis. Miyabi tells Dekao to go back into the restaurant as he confront BlizzardMan. Gallery Zoano CloudMan.png|Zoano CloudMan Zoano SnakeMan Beast.png|Zoano SnakeMan Beast Out Zoano JunkMan Beast.png|Zoano JunkMan Beast Out Zoano StoneMan.png|Zoano StoneMan Zoano StoneMan Beast.png|Zoano StoneMan Beast Out Zoano DarkMan.png|Zoano DarkMan Zoano DarkMan Beast.png|Zoano DarkMan Beast Out Zoano Meddy Beast.png|Zoano Meddy Beast Out Zoano WhaleMan.png|Zoano WhaleMan Zoano WhaleMan Beast.png|Zoano WhaleMan Beast Out Zoano LarkMan.png|Zoano LarkMan Zoano LarkMan Beast.png|Zoano LarkMan Beast Out Zoano YamatoMan.png|Zoano JapanMan Zoano YamatoMan Beast.png|Zoano JapanMan Beast Out Zoano CutMan.png|Zoano CutMan Zoano CutMan Bros.png|Zoano CutMan Brothers Zoano NapalmMan Beast.jpg|Zoano NapalmMan Beast Out Zoano MetalMan Beast.jpg|Zoano MetalMan Beast Out Trivia *Unlike the Darkloids and the Asteroids, the Zoanoroids have no surviving members after their defeat. The Darkloids are survived by BubbleMan And the Asteroids are survived by Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE, respectively. *The Zoanoroids appear to be based off of the Zoanoids, a race of evil monsters from the series Guyver. Plus, a Zoanoroid is a Netnavi that can mutate its appearance while Zoanoids are humans that can transform into monsters. Category:NetNavis Category:Zoanoroid Category:Beyondard inhabitants Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages